Present day automobiles contain flexible plastic parts such as urethane bumpers, filler panels, fender extensions, vinyl tops, and padded dashboards. These parts require greater flexibility than is inherent in many paints, especially lacquers. Conventional non-isocyanate flexibilizer additives, while providing good flexibility, have a detrimental effect on the resultant film by making it very susceptible to dirt pick-up. While isocyanate functional materials can increase resistance to dirt pick-up, the perceived adverse health effects attributed to isocyanates make this an unacceptable approach in some market niches.